


Reverse

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: First Time, M/M, Playboy, Romace, Smut, girly seme, manly uke, mentions of attempt to rape, ukeho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho wanted that~ underneath him ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

 

 

 

 

 

> Reverse???!?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 Jung Yunho was mesmerized.

 

 

The way those never ending ,long legs were sliding across the dance floor was hypnotizing and those thin hips ,damn the way they were swaying was ..was..shit .. he’s got no words left.

 

Damn that thin frame adorned by black leather ,those black silky locks fastened into a small pony above the shoulder.

 

And ofcourse

 

That face , ugh…

 

It clearly shows how much this guy must take care of his skin because damn, his face looks soft and is glowing. His eyes are big,deep brown , long lashes fanning over his high cheek bones and the liner outlining them ,enhancing their beauty even more. He looks so fragile but contrastingly fierce as well.

 

This guy is more beautiful and sexier than any girl he’s ever seen.Yunho  couldn’t stop the dirty thoughts evading his mind. He couldn’t help but think how perfectly would the other ‘s petite waist  fit in his hands. Damn , he wants _**that**_ underneath him….He wants to suck the gloss off those pink ,velvety lips.

 

 _What? Is he smiling at me?????..._ Yunho immediately turned his head to his back to see if someone is standing behind him , spotting no one his heart thumped and he abruptly looked back at the beauty to see the smile turning from innocent to sultry.

 

_F**k .._

 

 

“hey Heechula, who’s that ??”He nodded in the direction of _his_ beauty who clearly stood out amongst the other’s on the dance floor.

 

 _Sooner or later **that** is gonna be mine… _ Yunho thought ,smirking  to himself.

 

“ oh~ That is Shim Changmin, hahah no way yunnie…”  Heechul hauled him into the washroom which happens to be the only place throughout the entire house that had not been occupied by drunk ,sex crazed people .

“ W-whatcha doin?? Yunho immediately brought his harshly abused wrist by his friend to his chest ,pouting.

 

“ Stop acting like a Child and stay away from that **Barbie doll**! Okay??” his friend’s tone turned vicious ,enough to make yunho bow his head in shame when he did nothing of that sort.

“ B-but Why???” in order to calm his friend  down ,yunho protruded his lips out more and gave his kicked puppy look which no one has witnessed except for his friend.

Heechul visually melted and yunho internally hi fived himself.

“ yunnie ,you are a play boy , you’re longest relationship had only lasted 3 weeks but this guy is of relationship sorts  and his brother is my boyfriend . If you f**k up with this guy , I’ll be f**cked as well. “Heechul crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as Yunho continued giving off the same look.

 

“ alright.. but if you f**k this up , I’ll personally escort you to the gates of hell.. **_is that clear_**?? Yunho gulped at the threatening tone of his friend . Whenever his friend threatened someone  ,that someone was found in a state that was too revolting for him to even think.

 

“o-okay”  Yunho slowly and cautiously  opened the bathroom door to make sure to not anger his glowering friend even more .

 

He  stepped out  of the washroom and  instantaneously started searching the area like a hawk for that one person.

 

“ hey “ a deep , sexy voice whispered into his ear , freezing him.

 

 He slowly closed  his eyes  in a futile attempt  to calm his fried nerves and turned in the direction of the voice.

 

_Shit…_

 

His beauty was smirking at him and had his right hand on his hip ,striking a hot pose .

 

Up close, his beauty looked even more gorgeous and sexy. 

 

And he,

 

He..

 

He turned blank , all the confidence flying away right through the window ,bidding him goodbye and he mentally reproached himself for making a fool out of himself.

 

“ hahahaha you’re too cute” and then his freaking beauty squished his cheeks!there goes all the manliness.

 

After all the embarrassment he still was unable to utter a word and just kept staring at the angel before him.

 

His beauty smiled at him adoringly  and said “ I am Shim Changmin and don’t worry I know who you are ..Yunho”

 

_Shit , this means he knows about my reputation ,ugh now I only have 0.006% chance that he’ll even consider going out with me ! come on Yunho! Show him how much of a man you  are ! speak up!._

 

“ oh` so .. your dancing was great “ _yes! Yes!! Compliment him more! You can do it!!_

 

His conscious kept on exhorting him and it seemed to be working as now finally after talking about a few unimportant things here and there, he was comfortable and no more anxious and his conversation with the beauty had started flowing.

 

“ let’s chat on the balcony “ His beauty smiled that precious smile of his and yunho couldn’t help but dumbly reciprocate the smile.

 

They made their way through the drunk and high on spirits ,unconscious crowd to finally reach the peace and quiet of the night.

 

“So….” Yunho felt a presence behind him ,his heart beat rate increasing and he gasped as 2 thin arms encircled his waist .

 

He couldn’t help but shudder as he felt a nose nuzzling  into his nape.

 

 

“ _yunho….”_ His name whispered expressed so much need that  yunho’s body temperature skyrocketed.

 

“ y-yes” He turned in the arms and his lips were attacked by very soft ,glossy ones.

 

His eyes widened and he forgot all the kissing techniques that he had mastered and his beauty clearly dominated the kiss. Slowly, he started melting into the kiss and started enjoying it.

He gasped as he felt a tongue trying to coax his mouth open but ultimately succumbed and allowed the other to enter his mouth.

 

_Show Him!! Yunho!! Who’s the man??_

 

 

And so, their tongues started battling for dominance .

 

_Damn ,the kiss …he’s never been kissed with this much heat and passion and fire before . The kiss.. he has no words which could describe it …this is the 2 nd time his beauty has left him speechless._

Yunho was the first one to separate their mouths in order to suck a breath in. Panting he looked away blushing furiously .

 

_Shit ,what’s happening to me? I am blushing like a little girl ._

 

 

_I couldn’t even meet my beauty’s eyes._

 

 

His chin was held up and he was forced to look into deep brown eyes which expressed so much hunger and lust that it terrified and excited him at the same time .

 

“ we should go….” His beauty said in a husky voice which sent shivers through him

.

Not being able to utter any word he simply nodded his head .

 

Oh lord, finally  he would be able to make his beauty …. **his** for real .

_……………………………………………………………………………………_

Yunho trembled as their kiss became a little rough. He gasped and moaned as he felt teeth biting and licking onto his lower lip.Yunho clutched onto the other’s shoulders tightly as if he would seep into the ground any  second.

 

His legs came in contact with the edge of  the bed and then he was hastily thrown on it.

 

Yunho looked up to see his beauty tearing  clothes off of his body in impatience and desperation.His eyes immediately landed on the pale white skin that was exposed .

 

His mouth left agape as boxers were removed and his eyes widened at the sheer size  of … _woah._

 

His mouth watered at the exposed white smooth stomach with a hairy trail and long thin legs.

 

His beauty pulled the rubber band making long silky locks fall onto his shoulders and then their eyes connected . Yunho gulped at how dark the other’s eyes had become . He then grabbed hold of his shirt to pull it off but then  a loud “no! “ resonated in the empty apartment . He looked up at the other with a perplexed expression .

 

 His beauty smiled at him and started crawling up his body, looming over him .” I want to strip you myself”

 

Yunho kept looking up at the man above him in silence, completely enraptured. Black sleek hair fell around him and thin arms bracketed his face . He pushed the hair covering  the other’s face back in order to see other’s captivating features more clearly  and then he was met with a gaze with an indiscernible feeling . He slowly kissed his beauty’s cheek and smiled up at him .

 

But that was the thing he regret’s doing the most ….

 

Suddenly the atmosphere changed . The man looming above him was no more fragile , soft and sweet beauty .

 

The figure above him smashed their lips with so much force that his mouth started aching . Taking advantage of the lapse as he groaned in pain ,the other’s tongue entered his mouth.

He moaned as the battle of tongues started again but this time evidently his beauty was dominating.

 

 

Yunho pulled away from the kiss to pant  and abruptly his shirt was ripped .

 

He kept panting but gasped as he felt cold hands against the burning skin of his chest.

 

‘ S-shit yunho,I’ve always wanted to see them …ugh ..your boobs.”  A husky voice whispered .

 

His eyes widened and  he dug his head in the pillow trying to conceal his blush.

 

_What is happening!!???!!_

His conscious screamed of pushing the beast off of him because deep down he knew it was going to become very **_dangerous_** ..

 

“ N-no Y-you’ve g-got it Wron..” Yunho gasped and shut his eyes tightly as he felt two large yet smooth due to  regular moisturization –hands squeezing his chest. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop the mortifying sounds from escaping and tightly clutched the white sheets underneath him.

 

But when a moist tongue came in contact with his nipples he wasn’t able to hold it in anymore and arched off the bed .

 

The hands trailed down his body as a tongue continued to play with his nipple.

 

“no..no’ he kept on panting  , his face contorting at every bite and lick . His legs were separated and a large hand started palming at  his already half hard hardness through the front of his jean.

 

His heart was beating with the intensity like never before and his mouth involuntarily opened to release moans and whimpers.

 

The hands then returned to his chest and started massaging them again  ,Changmin with hooded eyes watching his every expression.

 

Thumbs rubbed against the nubs , fingers  clawed his chest leaving it with red welts .

 

_S-so rough …_

 

When all the ministrations ceased  ,gasping for air he looked up to see Changmin unbuckling his belt .

 

_This is the right time ..tell him! This is not what you want ._

 

Yunho slowly starting  pulling himself up by the support of his elbows  but immediately stopped upon seeing Changmin’s  infuriated  glance expressing rejection ,chills ran up his spine and he regained his position on the bed .

 

Changmin haphazardly and impatiently removed his jeans leaving him in his black boxers only.

 

“ Look Changmin, you’ve got it wrong ..S-shouldn’t it be reverse??” Yunho mentally berated himself for being a scardy cat as the last few words came out in a small voice.

 

“ What do you mean ?? Just because I like to dress up this way doesn’t mean that I would prefer a bottom position. Taking care of your skin and being clean ,organized doesn't mean I am a girl. Just because I am not a bulky and sturdy man or an ideal mean,I  deserve to be classified as a freaking bottom!!” and Changmin yelled at him

.

Yunho remained silent as Changmin held his face in his hands and released and exasperated sigh .

 

“ I have been forced by many men and it scares me ..... I can’t bottom I’m sorry Yunho. “ Changmin looked at him with teary eyes  and yunho immediately felt sorrow and empathy overcoming him. He reached for Changmin and back hugged him  and whispered “ let it out, Tell me..” He rubbed the other’s back as the other continued to sob.

 

“ I-I love you Yunho , have been since the day I set my foot in the university. Your gentle and caring nature is what brought me to you but then I came to know about your  playboy stories and witnessed this too from afar and my heart broke . Today I saw you eyeing me and thought  of a chance that it might work out but now ….i’m really sorry , I shouldn’t have forced you and ……”

 

Yunho smiled at the other and felt his heart melting due to the confession. “ hey, I didn’t know it was so damn serious . I wouldn’t want to increase your mental anguish by forcing you to bottom either , but hey I like you too you know, although I don’t know much about you ,I mean I saw you for the first time today … and call it whatever you want, love at first sight but I was fascinated by you and for the first time I wanted this to last longer.”

 

Changmin smiled melancholy and said “ that’s why I love you…but I won’t ..i can’t bottom.

 

Yunho immediately chirped in, surprising Changmin “ Y-you won’t have to…i-I mean..i-if it’s y-you ..i won’t mind ..” yunho looked  down blushing. “ i-it wasn’t b-bad .. just a ..little s-slow..y-you know..my f-first “ and before he could complete the sentence soft petal lips made contact with his and he smiled into the kiss.

 

Gradually the kiss turned a little less innocent and yunho reciprocated with equal fervor.

 

Slowly Changmin laid him down onto his back and stared down at him .

 

He opened his arms in invitation and Changmin leaned down into the embrace.

 

Both of them closed their eyes relishing in each other’s body heat . Changmin  slowly broke away from the soothing embrace  to peck at his jaw.

 

Yunho encircled his arms around the other’s neck, pulling the other closer.

 

Changmin  kissed down his neck to slowly bite at his collar bone .

 

 Yunho moaned and arched more into the bite as he pulled on  the black silky locks. He tensed as he felt his legs being parted again slowly .

 

“I’ll be Gentle…” Sensing his apprehension, Changmin breathed the words against his skin.

 

Goosebumps ran through his skin and he tried to relax .

 

Sound of rain pouring outside only electrified his already accelerating heart beat.

 

Changmin removed his boxers as he stared deeply into his eyes.

 

“ turn around …” words were whispered into the empty room only lit up with a candle placed distantly.

 

Yunho breathed hard as turned on his knees, facing the pillow.

 

Large Hands trailed down his back exploring his skin and making his knees weak.

 

_Shit….he feels vulnerable and susceptible in  a way he’s never been before…_

 

He felt  his butt cheeks parting and dug his face into the pillow ,raising his hips more.

 

The sound a bottle being capped open echoed and Yunho bit  hard into the pillow.

 

A cold finger entered into his body heat and he felt his body tensing up and shuddering .

 

“ relax….” A soothing voice rang through his ears .

 

Slowly the finger started moving and yunho saw himself panting into the pillow.

 

More fingers entered and his pillow became slightly wet due to his tears and saliva.

 

“ ready , _baby_?” He felt a kiss on his shoulder blade as his butt cheeks were slowly massaged .

 

Yunho nodded slowly  and then the body weight enveloping him shifted .

 

He felt something poking into his entrance and his knees buckled . The body weight on him returned and a hand encircled his waist lifting him upright and supporting him .

 

Changmin slowly entered him and with each jab yunho gasped and sobbed into the pillow .

 

“h-hurts..”

Changmin kissed the back of his ear as he shushed him and continued to move inside of him to fully settle inside of him to hilt.

 

“ turn your face, I wanna kiss you.” Yunho obeyed and both of them kissed very slowly ,tasting each other .

 

 Yunho saw Changmin shifting back to hold him around his hips  , and   then the other pulled himself out to push back in. He arched and screamed at the pain.  Changmin started moving  ,first at slow pace but then the pace turned relentless  and yunho moaned, sobbed and screamed  due pain and pleasure .

 

His body burned and Changmin started kissing him again with ferocity and possessiveness. 

 

He whimpered as his body jerked as a particular spot inside of him was hit.

 

Changmin continued hitting the spot and finally he saw white and came onto the sheets sobbing.

 

The movement however inside of him however didn’t stop and became more urgent. He gasped feeling something filling up his insides and bit his lip at the ache developing in his behind. He irked as the Changmin pulled out of him .

 

 His sweaty body was turned gently  but he winced at the pain nonetheless. His teary and swollen eyes came in contact with equally teary ones .

 

Yunho’s eyes widened  as he pulled the other down to kiss at his cheeks .“ why are you crying??” Yunho breathed against the wet trail .

 

“ Y-your Mine “ and then thin arms hugged him possessively .

 

Yunho smiled and threaded his fingers through the other’s locks  as he  felt possessive kisses being peppered into his neck ..”yeah…”

 

 

 

 _Always …_ yunho thought .

Yunho felt soft sheets covering him as he stepped into the dreamland  pacified … And he knew this would be his last and longest relationship ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So , if i were a boy the only thing i would do is f**k Yunho ^.~
> 
> well i wanted to write something smexy and then i came across a post emphasizing how beautiful and girly Changmin is .  
> So this was my way of saying that this guy will forever be, for me a dominant, it doesn't matter how fragile and delicate he is.  
> Yeah about unique ,i'll update it by next week . Hope you guys enjoy my particularly long one shot.
> 
> ps :- Please forgive grammatical errors.


End file.
